1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector that includes an insulated seat, and first and second seats for holding the signal terminals thereon and the assembly of first and second seats can be coupled to the insulated seat with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional electrical connector 1, which includes an insulated body 11 and a plurality of signal terminals 12. The insulated body 11 has a reception channel 111 and a plurality of terminal slots 112 in spatial communication with the reception channel 111. The insulated body 11 is constructed from a high-heat resistant insulated material and the signal terminals 12 are inserted respectively through the terminal slots 112 in the insulated body 11.
It is noted that during the assembly and prior to inserting the signal terminals 12 through the slots 112 in the insulated body 11, the terminals 12 must be held aligned with one another and the terminals 12 are later inserted through the slots 112 in alignment. Non-alignment of the terminals within the slots 112 will result in poor quality of the conventional electrical connector 1 and leading to discarding thereof, which, in turn, causes extra manufacturing expense for the manufacturers.
After assembly, the terminals 12 are partially exposed from the slots 112 in the insulated body 21 in such a manner that during the transport of the conventional electrical connectors from one place to the other, the conventional electrical connectors may tangle with one another and thus the terminals 12 may be pulled out from the insulated body 21 due to accidentally engaging, thereby resulting in damage. In addition, exposure of the terminals 12 to an exterior of the insulated body 21 tends to oxidation of the terminals 12, thereby lowering the transmission quality thereof.
In addition, since the conventional electrical connector 1 is used in a computer set (in the CPU) under high temperature and hence may lead to damage after a relatively long period of use. Since the insulated body 11 is integrally molded as a one-piece structure, the whole assembly needs to be discarded even in case of minor damage due to difficulty in replacing the minor part, thereby causing environmental pollution.